Can Time Heal All Wounds?
by LiliersChan
Summary: The group went silent and Bra was the first to recover, blue eyes narrowing she marched forward. An echoing crack sounded around them, causing the others to let out a loud gasp at the sight before them. Bras still raised hand fisted and Pans stunned face reddened from the impact, "You weren't the only one hurting!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this is going to be Vegeta/Pan, but its going to be a couple chapters before you actually see any Vegeta/Pan moments, so bare with me here. Lol. I have a general idea of how this story is going to go, but for the most part I'm just winging it so any suggestions are appreciated! :3 On to the story then!**

**I apologize for any mistakes and I do not own DBZ/GT! **

Battle-worn yet femine fingers tucked a few strands of loose midnight locks behind an ear.

"You'll be fine." His reassuring words had her rolling her eyes.

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped at the older figure standing slightly behind her. The girl quickly mumbled a small apology; A faint smile spread across her face, "Besides. It's only Kurtz, I can take down the almighty prince blindfolded with one arm tied behind my back!"

"Hey! I resent that you brat!" Two arms of steel wrapped securely around the girls waist, hauling her petite from completely off of the ground.

"Kurtz! Put me down this instant!" The dark-haired beauty let out a squeal as she half-heartedly attempted to squirm her way out of his grasp. The figure not even three feet behind them watched the two with a glint of amusement deep within his chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly the two-minute warning chimed throughout the great all. All laughing ceased as Kurtz releeased the woman from his grip, setting her gently back down on her two feet. "You better give me only your best Panny.." Kurtz brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes, causing Pan to flinch and slightly pull back. She tried ignoring the sudden guilt as Kurtz tried to hide his pained expression.

"Kurtzwell!" Pan cringed from the high pitched squeal and stepped out of the way just in time before she could be plowed over from the oncoming attack. A girl with long locks of teal green that cascaded like a waterfall down porcelain skin brushed passed Pan and latched onto Kurtz's right arm. His mouth was turned down at the corners as he stumbled and quickly regained his balance.

"Hello Franccesca." He quickly whipped his arm out of her tight grasp.

"You'll win for sure, Sire!" She clasped both hands together and lifted her wide sapphire eyes to him.

"Oh I'm not so sure of that, Pan is an amazing fighter." Kurtz sent a teasing look in Pans direction. A small hue of pink tainted her cheeks while Franccesca sent daggers in her direction.

Rolling her eyes, Pan turned away from the two and walked to the main entrance, the cheers from the crowd filled her ears and she closed her eyes reminiscing on the day Kurtz and her had met.

_"You lost little girl?" A big burly man stepped in front of Pan, blocking the pathway that lead to the registration. Onyx orbs lifted and narrowed at the sight before her. The man gave her a toothless grin, the sun glared down on his shiny bald head and reflected into her eyes. _

_"You are blocking my way baldy." Letting out an annoyed sigh, Pan attempted to walk passed him but was stopped by his pudgy fingers wrapping around her upper arm._

_"What did you just fucking say you bitch?!" The man took one step closer to her. _

_"Did I stutter? Or are you just stupid?" Rolling her eyes, Pan cocked her head at him awaiting his reply._

_"Hey you there!" The fluttering of white whisped passed Pans line of vision._

_"Ugh...who the hell are you?" She blinked confusingly at the figure standing between the burly man and herself._

_"Well...your knight in shining armor of course." Snorting, Pan brushed passed the newcomer._

_"Sorry boys but both of you are wrong," They both arched an eyebrow at her, "I am not a lost little girl, and I do not need a knight in shining armor!" With that said, Pan fisted her hand, swung her arm back and knocked the burly man out. His body flung backwards and skidded across the pavement. _

_Someone began clapping in the background, Pan wiped her hands together and headed towards the registration booth. _

_"Good job Panny!" The one clapping, patted a hand on Pans shoulder and the two walked away. _

Onyx orbs fluttered open and the corners of her lips tugged into a smile at the fond memory. After his shock had worn off Kurtz had followed her and harassed her until she finally gave him a chance to talk to her. Since then they had become very good friends during the tournament. He also proved to be a pretty good sparring partner. Kurtz stepped up next to her, jerking his head in her direction. "Ready?"

Pan allowed her eyes to roam over him a minute; his waist-length silver hair was tied into a high ponytail, it always reminded her of old time stories about samuries she had often read when she was younger. His crystalline eyes and bronze skin which boar his ancestors markings proved his royal lineage to his planet Krystaun. He was also the planets strongest warrior; she finally nodded her head and a look of determination entered her eyes.

"Let the best warrior win." Giving Pan a thumbs up and a cheesy grin, Kurtz stepped through the double doors and out onto the arena, Pan close by his side.

**ooOooOoo**

They were both gasping for air, cuts and bruises marveled their face and bodies; this last attack would determine the winner. Pan placed both of her hands to one side, cupping them together while Kurtz tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword. They both narrowed their eyes at each other, ignoring the shouts and cheers resounding around them.

"Ka..." Pan focused her last amount of energy.

"Me..." She watched Kurtzs lips move as he spoke in his native toungue.

"Ha...Me..." Ki the color of light blue formed within her hands while some type of energy the color of red formed in front of Kurtzs sword.

"Ha!" Pan thrust her arms forward and released her attack at the exact same moment Kurtz released his. The attacks collided between the two warriors and both struggled for dominance.

Using her last bit of energy, Pan pushed forward with her attack. Kurtz felt his feet skid back against the tiles of the arena and his eyes widened in disbelief before the attack swallowed him whole.

The last thing Pan heard was his ear-splitting scream and then the cheers that errupted in the stadium around her.

She watched two paramedics come out and place Kurtzs unconscious body onto a stretcher and haul him away from the arena. Concentrating, Pan checked his Ki to make sure he was alright. Satisfied, she finally lifted her onyx orbs to the smiling faces and flailing arms of the many races that occupied the stadium.

"This years winner: Son Pan, Protector of Earth!" The announcers voice boomed from the speakers located all around the arena.

A huge grin broke out on Pans face and she fist-pumped into the air, causing another wave of cheers to errupt around her.

**ooOooOoo**

Kurtz pulled the unexpected girl into a tight embrace, he buried his face into the top of her hair and a whiff of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils. "We will definitely meet again Son Pan." Her body shuddered as his husky voice caressed against her ear. Smiling, Kurtz pressed his lips to pans cheek in a tender kiss before releasing her from his embrace. Lips slightly parted, Pans face turned the color of scarlet and her eyes widened in shock. She was too stunned and embarassed to notice the fuming Franccesca next to Kurtz.

"Farewell protectors of earth!" Kurtzs eyes stared passed Pan and into the pair of Chocolate brown ones that hovered close behind her, before he eruptly turned and made his exit. Pan watched his retreating form with Franccesca following close behind him. She rolled her eyes when the girl turned around and stuck out her tongue before latching herself onto Kurtz like a young child would its mother. A small laugh escaped rose colored lips when Kurtz snapped his arm once again from Franccescas grasp. Those two would never change.

"Want to take the fast way, or the slow one?" Her body jumped from his sudden question before she turned around to face him.

"The latter please, a nice ride would be nice." Lifting her gaze to meet his, she gave him a saddened smile.

"Okay kiddo." He placed a hand atop her head and ruffled her matted hair before they turned, walking side by side in the opposite direction of Kurtz and Franccesca.

**ooOooOoo**

Pans arms tightened around him, the wind blew against her face whipping her long locks behind her. She loved flying the sky, the act made her feel free and so alive! As if she could do anything, Hell she could do anything! She was Son Pan; daughter of the strong and loving parents, Gohan and Videl. Granddaughter of the strong yet carefree Goku and his tough and fierce wife ChiChi. Lover of...Her thoughts suddenly cut off as onyx orbs shadowed by thick eyebrows flashed before her and her eyes quickly filled with tears. They fell in big fat drops that rolled down her pale cheeks and dissipated into the wind.

When trying to force her thoughts elsewhere failed, Pan focused on the scenery below her. She reached a hand out and let her fingers run through the puffy clouds surrounding them. Upon noticing their fast-approaching destination, Pan whipped her hand back and shook off the condesation. She once again secured her arms around her companions waist during their bumpy landing. Her arms tightened around him and she refused to let go even after they had safely landed on the ground.

A moment of silence passed between them when he finally spoke up, "umm Panny..."

"I know.." Her voice quivered with unshed tears and she reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around his waist. Jumping down without ease, Pans feet landed on the hard surface of the earth below them, her companion following act after her.

"Do things really have to be this way?" Pan hated the way her voice sounded so weak and emotional.

His eyes lowered and his fingers ran through thick spiky strands of jet black hair, "You know the answer.." Releasing a sigh, Pan nodded and brushed passed him.

"You take good care of him Shenlong.." Pans fingers brushed down against his scaly cheek and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the dragons nose.

"As you wish my child." His thunderous voice reverberated around them; Pans hand trailed down the bridge of his nose as she turned away from him and walked back to her other companion.

"Guess this is it, huh Grandpa G?" Her arms swung behind her back, and her fingers entertwined with eachother.

Goku smiled at the fond nickname she had given him when they had first met before the world tournament. Spreading his arms, his smile widened when Pan stepped into his welcoming embrace.

Pans hands fisted into the blue material that was his shirt; and choked on her tears as she buried her face into his chest. "Everything will get better in time." His child-like voice soothed her for the time being, but Pan knew it wouldn't last long. Soon he would be forced to leave behind friends and family once again.

"It's time.." Her heart clenched deep within her chest at those words. Six months was not long enough! Her eyes widened and filled with even more tears as she forced her them to look up at him.

The smile that was almost permanent on his face, faltered and his arms tightened around her. "This isn't good bye Panny...We will meet again." Those words brought a small smile to her face and she slowly nodded.

"I love you Grandpa.." She stood up on her tippy-toes and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too Pan." Goku forced himself to remove his arms from around her, giving her one more pat on the head before he turned away from her and jumped up onto Shenlongs back. Pan wiped profusely at the never-ending tears; her head quickly jerked up just in time to see the last remnants of green-colored scales before they disappeared into the blue filled sky.

"Bye grandpa..." Her whispered words were covered by the whistling whind as it whipped around her.

Sniffling, Pan sucked in a deep breath. When she was finally ready to face them, she allowed her body to turn around.

"Panny..." Her mothers voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Is that really you..?" Tears slid silently down her porcelain cheeks and she quickly rushed to her daughter, embracing her into a hug only a mother could give; Gohan was right behind her, also wrapping his arms around his small family.

After a moment of silence, Goten stepped forward, "Was that dad..?"

As if still in shock, Pan silently nodded her head and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Panny is that... a tail?" Blinking a few times, Pan noticed Trunks' arched brow before she turned her head to the waving furry apendage. A small smile graced her lips as she secured her tail tightly around her waist while nodding to his answer.

"How did you get that..?" He was almost hesitant to ask.

"She can tell us everything once we get her back home." Gohan glared at the others almost daring them to refuse.

"Wheres Vegeta...?" It was the first words that left her lips, as Pans eyes roamed over the small group, searching. And for the first time in six long months, Pan attempted to reopen the connection the two shared, only to be denied.

The group went silent and Bra was the first to recover, blue eyes narrowing she marched forward. An echoing crack sounded around them, causing the others to let out a loud gasp at the sight before them. Bras still raised hand fisted and Pans stunned face reddened from the impact, "You weren't the only one hurting!" Bras voice quivered with unshed tears as she made ready to jump on Pan again, but was pulled unwillingly away by Trunks.

"Bra, that is enough!" His words hissed into her ear, and when he felt she had calmed down enough he released her.

Pan looked at the others in confusion, "What the hell is going on?!" She demanded but got no answers.

Finally after a moment of silence her father placed a gentle hand along her back and ushered her forward. "Lets get you home first.." The others were already turning and lifting off into the sky. Pan slowly nodded before she too, levitated off of the ground and followed behind her father and mother at full speed. Her thoughts drfited back to the one and only question that was important to her.

Where was Vegeta?

**Phew! There it is the first chapter to my new story! I swear I re-wrote this like... five times! Lol I can honestly say I am very satisfied with how it turned out. Just a couple things, Vegeta and Pans relationship is known and out in the open. Something happened that had Pan leave for the tournament, and Vegeta to... who knows where at the moment, You will just have to wait and see! haha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! And I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon. :3 Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I know its been forever... and I'm sorry. I had half of this chapter written, but then work has been kicking my ass lately and I've just been far too tired and lazy to finish it. Then, every time I would actually try to work on it, I found myself struggling to actually write it. I know how I want the story to go, but I don't really have... a rough draft so I'm kind of just winging it. We'll see how that works out, Ha! Also I know its a bit confusing, but I'm trying not to give out too much information until later chapters, so bare with me please! Hopefully this chapter helps out a little bit! Lol. If you have any questions, I can try to answer them! Once I get things rolling, things should start making more sense and you can actually put the pieces together! Lol.**

**Anywho! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll actually re-read my chapters over and over again and continue to find mistakes, which literally drives me nuts btw! But unfortunately for me I only have wordpad to write my stories on and its only me that proof-reads them, so again, please bare with me! Lol **

**Lastly, I do not own DBZ/GT. Just my own characters and of course the plot! :)**

_Tears rolled silently down her pale cheeks, soaking the pillow beneath her. Pan drew her legs up against her chest, folding in on herself as she clutched onto the cross shaped necklace that usually rested in the hollow between her breasts. _

_Her back was to him and he was silent beside her, though she knew he was still awake. She could feel his eyes boaring into the back of her head. After a moment of silence, aside from their steady breathing, Pan heard the squeaking of the springs as he shifted his weight and pulled himself into a sitting postion on the edge of the bed._

_Her eyes snapped shut and she faked sleeping when she felt him lift himself onto his feet. She could hear the rustling of clothes as he dressed himself before exiting the room they shared. When she knew it was safe, Pan released the breath she hadn't realize she was holding. Her eyes fluttered open, and her grip tightened around the silver cross. A small sob escaped her lips and her shoulders shook from the mere force. _

_"Umm...Panny..?" The almost child-like voice filled her thoughts, sounding almost afraid to continue talking to the troubled girl. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pan knew he was only trying to dissuade her. _

_"I'm sure." She knew she needed to get up, but she felt so emotionaly drained. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and she was struggling to breathe through her nose. After what felt like forever, Pan forced herself into a sitting postion. Her eyes squinted from the throbbing pain in her head and she wiped profusely at her wet-stained cheeks. Sniffling, she stood from the bed, her feet sunk into the cushioned carpet as she made her way to the walk-in closet. _

_A small sigh escaped her as she crouched down and reached for a black duffle bag hidden between the dresser and the wall. Setting the bag on the surface of the dresser, she began rummaging through drawers and cramming items into the duffle bag. _

_"Geeze. Who did you learn to pack from, Goten?" His voice reverberated in her thoughts and Pan had to stifle the small laugh bubbling its way up her throat. _

_"Oh can it old man!" This only caused him to laugh more.._

_"I don't look a day over thirty!" The corners of her mouth tugged upright into a small smile as she pictured his lips forming into a pout as he spoke this. He could be such a child some times._

_Her fingers trembled as she zipped the bag closed, "Okay, I'm ready." _

_"You don't have to leave this way you know..." Pan sucked in a shaky breath and closed her eyes a moment. She felt bad for putting him in this position, but she knew he wouldn't dare go against her will. _

_"Once we leave you won't be able to contact any of them until the end of the tournament." Pan tried ignoring the emphasis he put on the word 'any' but that turned into a failed attempt as the small word continued to repeat itself at the back of her mind, piercing her already broken heart. _

_"I understand completely. It's what I want.." Things would be better if she left this way. _

_Nodding her head as if to reassure herself, Pan grabbed the duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder. A look of determination entered the depths of her black orbs; it was the first sign of life within them in over months. _

_When Pan turned around and exited the large closet, he was already standing there. Spiky jet black hair that always reminded her of bedhead, chocolate brown eyes, and his trademark grin that he passed down onto his sons and essentially to her, tugged at the corner of his mouth._

_"Hey there." He gave her a gentle wave and she smiled. _

_"I can't believe they are actually letting you do this." She took one step closer to him, then another._

_"Well they kinda owe me for saving the world you know." Pan snorted as she stepped into his welcoming embrace. _

_"Multiple times you mean." His scent, she remembered from when she was little, invaded her nostrils._

_"I've missed you grandpa G.." Gokus arms wrapped protectively around his granddaughters petite form._

_"I've missed you too Panny...I've missed everyone." His hand that was so much more larger than her own, patted the top of her head before he pushed her gently from his embrace. "We better get going, I can sense someone heading in this direction." With his eyebrows slanted downwards, his usually innocent-filledd eyes turned serious as they darted towards the door. _

_Pan nodded and clutched onto the front of his gi while Goku placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. Pan lifted her gaze up at him, his eyes appeared so distant as he concentrated on a particular Ki. Within a blink of an eye, the room Vegeta and she shared for the passed couple of years had disappeared and they were now standing in the center of wide meadow. _

_~End Flashback~_

They had been flying for about ten minutes now; heading towards capsule corporation. Pan watched her father fly on ahead to the small group that had taken off ahead of her family. She watched Gohan and Trunks exchange a few words ending in the nod of Trunks' head. Before she knew it, Gohan was slowing down. Pan, Videl, and Gohan came to a complete stop floating middair while the others continued onward until they became small black specks in the sky.

"Pan..Hunny." Pan jerked her head in her fathers direction, blinking confusingly at him. "We..." His eyes made contact with Videls before he returned his attention back to his daughter, "think it would be best if you return home with us for a while."

Pan lowered her eyes, "What about Vegeta?" a muscle in her forehead twitched and her hands fisted at her sides. "No one will tell me what is going on. Why can't I sense him? If something has happened..." Her voice cracked, "Then just spit it out already!" Eyes widening at the sudden outburst, she quickly mumbled an apology and they gave her an understanding look. They didn't deserve her anger, but the least they could do was give her answers.

"Sweety. We promise we will fill you in once we get you safely back home." It was her mother who spoke this and she placed a reassuring hand along her daughters arm. Pan reluctantly nodded, knowing very well her parents wouldn't budge on the matter. Releasing a small sigh, Pan and her parents headed towards Mount Paozu.

A mix of air and dirt swirled around Pan as she landed safely onto the solid earth in front of her childhood home. The house looked exactly the way it had growing up. A faint smile touched Pans lips as her eyes landed on the variety of beautifully kept flowers planted in front of the house. When she lifted her head, her parents were already walking up the small brick pathway to the front door. Pan swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and quietly followed them into the warm and welcoming house.

Pan gently set down the bag in the front hallway and slipped off of her shoes before heading for the living room. Her parents were already seated on the loveseat so she decided to sit on the armchair adjacent to them.

"Now please tell me where he is?" Her voice sounded foreign even to her own ears, and she swallowed the lump of fear forming in her throat. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She knew he couldn't possibly be dead, she would have sensed it right?

Pan watched as her parents hands reached for each others and their fingers intertwined together. Something tugged at her heart and she envied the small affectionate gesture. Would she have that some day?

"He is gone Pan." Gohan stated bluntly.

The words shocked her to the bone and immediately pulled her from her thoughts. Pan let out a sob and buried her face into the palms of her hands, and tears rolled down her cheeks. This was what she had expected, no, feared but hearing the words out loud sent her over the edge.

"No no no not gone as in dead sweety!" Her mothers frantic voice pulled her from her panicked state. Pan snapped her head back up, eyes wide in disbelief and filled with unshed tears. Her arms fell lifeless onto the top of her knees.

"Are you shitting me?" By now she didn't dare hold back, even if it was her parents.

The look in his daughters eyes sent a pang of guilt through Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head. He honestly hadn't meant for it to come out the way it had, but it was already too late to take the words back.

"No hunny...I just..." Videl swatted at his arm and shushed him before he could continue to make a fool out of himself.

"When you left, we searched everywhere for you...Your ki was..undetectable." Videl tensed next to her husband as she forced her eyes to meet her daughters. Unable to continue staring into her pained orbs, Videl averted her eyes to the scenery outside of the window just meters behind Pan. She watched a couple of robins descend from a nearby tree and perch onto the bird feeder she had asked Gohan to put up the summer before.

"Vegeta never gave up. Even after days of searching and returning with nothing, he never gave up." Light filled Pans eyes as she listened to her mother talk. "A couple of weeks later, he decided to go and search the entire galaxy for you. He was a hundred percent certain you were no longer on the planet, And so he prepared a ship." Gohan released a small breath and his hand reached to grasp his wifes once again.

"Before he was able to take off, we received a message on the communicator." Pans ears perked at this, "They had told us you were fine, and had left on your own free will." The truth to those words sent a whole new wave of guilt throughout Pan.

"But of course none of us believed it...that is until the person sent us evidence we just couldn't ignore..." Chewing on her bottom lip, Pans hands clasped nervously together and she rested them in her lap.

She lowered her eyes to the floor, "That still doesn't explain where..."

"He left after that." Pan lifted her gaze to that of her mothers apologetic one. "For space." She finished.

"He...left..?" Pans whole body tensed and her mothers words rang repeatedly in her ears.

"I believe he has stayed in contact with Bra every now and then, but besides that we haven't seen nor heard from him since then..." Videls voice trailed off, and she shifted her eyes away from her daughters paling complexion. "I'm sorry sweety..."

As if that would make things better. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Pan forced a small smile and stood up from the armchair.

"I'm really tired...I think I'm going to go upstairs and get some sleep. Can we finish talking after?" Without waiting for her parents answer, Pan forced her legs to move and she made her way out of the room, up the stairs and into her old bedroom.

The door closed gently behind her, and she let her eyes roam over the room. It looked exactly the same before she had officially moved into capsule corporation. Pans fingertips smoothed over the dust-filled surface of her nightstand as she made her way to her four-post bed.

She fell forward onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Only then did she allow the stream of tears to fall from her eyes. Her body shook from the sheer force of her sobs, and she found herself clutching the cross-shaped necklace as if it were her only lifeline.

**I'm actually really satisfied with this chapter, up until the end of the flashback! Lol. Yeah...not so sure how I feel about the second half of this chapter so I might go back and edit it...Maybe. **

**It could just be me though! Lol. I still hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully it won't take me as long to update. I actually have some time off of work, so I can work on it more. Yay! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay here's chapter three! I'm also working on a Shugo Chara story so I didn't think i'd be updating as fast as I am, but it's actually working out pretty good. I'll keep my fingers crossed! Lol. Anyways, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and also I do not own DBZ/GT! :)**

_Slender fingers ran through thick strands of jet black hair that seemed to defy gravity. She always loved the feel of his hair through her fingers._

_His calloused fingers ghosted over her chest and stopped to rest along her stomach. His lips lifted at the corners into one of those rare smiles she adored so much; she treasured every smile he sent her way and beamed at the knowledge that he only smiled for her. _

_Pan pushed herself up, while at the same time pulled his head down so that their lips could meet. Instantly her eyes closed and she parted her lips to give him the access they both desired; his skilled tongue delved between her lips to tangle with her own. _

_A small groan reverberated in her throat as they both ignored the small knock on the bedroom door. _

_"Pan-Chan..?" Pan reached up to wrap her arms around him, but was shocked to find him no longer there. Her eyes widened in confusion and she sat up on the bed, he was here just a moment ago..._

_"Paaan-Chaan?" _

Onyx orbs fluttered open to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom window. Another knock on the door had her groaning out while reaching for her other pillow and slamming it down onto the top of her head.

"Pan-Chan?" Her mothers gentle voice called for her on the other side of the door.

Oh right, she was at home again.

Then it all came back to her, living through that horrible experience, leaving for the tournament, and then returning only to find out that her Saiyajin-no-Ouji had left.

He was gone.

He abandoned her.

Releasing a sigh, Pan struggled into a sitting position. The pillow fell into her lap and she grabbed it and flung it over the edge of the bed.

No. He hadn't abandoned her, it was she that had abandoned him. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to handle the situation; this was Vegeta they were talking about for Kamis sake. Pan chewed on the inside of her cheek as tears began welling up in her eyes, and for the icing on the cake, she had lost him forever.

Dende what had she done?

"Panny-Chan?! It's almost noon already!" Videls voice, etched with worry, grew louder as she continued banging on the bedroom door. She was most likely worried that her only daughter had disappeared without a trace once again. She remembered all too well the day her husband came rushing in, asking if she had seen the young girl, only to find out she had completely disappeared off the face of the earth.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat and quickly wiping away the signs that she had been crying, Pan sucked in a deep breath before answering.

"I'm awake!" She silently cursed to herself, for even she noticed the crack in her voice. Hopefully Videl would think that it was from being just woken up.

"Okay sweety...there's some food down here for you when you're ready..." Releasing a sigh of relief, Videl smiled sadly as she turned from her daughters bedroom and headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"She finally awake?" Gohan lifted his gaze from the newspaper he had been reading to sneak a glance in his wife's direction.

Videl walked over to the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a mug and filled it with some fresh coffee, "Yeah.." she mumbled as she mixed in some cream and sugar and lifted the mug to her lips to take in a small sip of the hot beverage. The sadness in her tone didn't go un-noticed by Gohan.

He folded his paper once, then twice, before placing it on the table in front of him beside his empty plate. Gohan pulled out the chair next to him and lifted his eyes to his wife as he patted the seat next to him, "take a seat hun."

Videls eyes softened as she complied and took a seat next to Gohan, his hand went to caress her thigh, "Things will get better..."

Videl gently placed the mug on the table in front of her before lifting her gaze to his, "I really hope so Gohan...I really do.."

Lowering his eyes a moment, Gohan squeezed her thigh before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his wife. Things just had to get better.

Pan stared at the door for a moment, listening to her mothers retreating footsteps before turning her head to stare out the window. She let her eyes lift to the endless sky above and she found her thoughts drifting once again back to a certain Saiyajin. She wondered where he was at that moment, if he was alright, and if he was thinking of her.

Shaking her head as if to rid her of her thoughts, Pan rolled her eyes to herself. As if the Saiyajin-no-Ouji would do such a silly thing. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and curled her toes into the cushioned carpet, her hands fisting into the sheets. She knew she had to get up, but in all honesty, she didn't want to. It was as if she was getting back into her old routine. She would do nothing but mope around and sleep all day, she never even felt the need to train.

After a moment of silence she forced herself to stand, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room for a quick shower. Stripping from her clothes, Pan swung open the glass door and turned on the water waiting for it to hit the perfect temperature before she stepped into the small cubical.

She came out of the bathroom about thirty minutes later, feeling clean and slightly refreshed. Pan found herself eyeing the bed as she walked to her closet in only a towel, if it weren't for the delicious smell of her mothers food downstairs, she would have gladly rolled back into bed and slept the day away.

She slipped on a simple pair of maroon gym shorts and a black sports bra, deciding at the last minute that she should probably train today. Her furry brown apendage decided to help get her ready by reaching on the dresser inside her walk in closet and snagging a hair tie for her before wrapping securely around her waist once again. Smiling, Pan ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled it up into a high pony-tail. Walking out of the closet she took one last look in the mirror, once satisfied she padded across the room and swung open the bedroom door.

A scream escaped her lips as she nearly collided with the fuming blunette in front of her. "Bra!" Pan placed a hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart before her eyes darted to meet those of Bras. Suddenly an image of a much younger Bulma flashed through Pans mind, and she suddenly saddened from it and her thoughts soon drifted to her deceased grandmother ChiChi. They both were greatly missed, and Pan couldn't believe how many years had gone by since their passing.

Suddenly, Pan was pulled out of her reverie as Bra pushed her back inside of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Arching a brow at the older girl, Pan waited in silence for her to speak.

Bra crossed her arms over her chest, her blue eyes narrowing, "You need to go after him."

"Not going to beat around the bush, huh?" Pan rolled her eyes, stepping back until she felt the bed hit the back of her knees and fell back onto it in a sitting position.

"Honestly, I don't want you near him since you broke his heart." Bras words stung and Pans eyes widened, "But...at the same time I know he needs you. If you don't go after him, he will die."

Pan leaned back on the palms of her hands and she turned her head away from the blunette, "Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want me to go after him?" Bras eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed in anger. "Think about it, if he wanted to still be with me he would have waited around. You know your father as well as I do, probably even better, not only did I hurt him but I hurt his pride. He'll never forigve me and you know it." Pan whispered the last part, but Bras Saiyajin hearing heard.

"So you're just going to give up? Just like that?!" Bra took one step closer, her hands resting on her hips.

"Yep." Something tugged at Pans heart, but she ignored it.

"You're just going to throw everything away? I know you didn't see it Pan, but what happened with you guys tore him apart too!" Tears were forming at the brim of Bras eyes, but she fought them back.

"He should have been there for me..." Pans voice was hushed and her hands fisted into the sheets.

"He tried to! With the best to his ability, but you were too busy wallowing in self-pity to see it!" By now the tears had pushed through and were streaming silently down Bras pale cheeks.

_You weren't the only one hurting..._

Bras words from the other day rang in her ears, and realization hit her. He was always trying to be there for her, and comfort her in the only way he knew how. Of course she had to go off and disappear without even saying a word to him or anyone else.

"It's too late Bra..." She felt as if her heart completely shattered, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to pick up all of the pieces.

"You're fucking weak." Bra spat.

Pan sprung to her feet so fast, Bra didn't even have a second to blink. "You know. I've never hit a pregnant woman before, but there is a first for everything so don't make me start now." Growling low in her throat, Pan pushed away from Bra and brushed passed her to the door. Of course the threat was an empty one, she would never do that, but her old childhood friend knew exactly how to push her buttons! "Quit sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." With that said Pan exited the room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, leaving behind a very stunned Bra.

Bra couldn't tell what shocked her more, the fact that Pan knew of her pregnancy or the fact that she had just threatened her. This wasn't the same Pan she had grown up with. What happened to the spontaneous and adventurous girl who stowed away on the search for the black star dragon balls? The girl who would never back down from a fight and continued to prove herself day after day? The girl whose smile brightened up the room...The girl her father, Vegeta, fell in love with. Sighing in defeat Bra made her way out of room, down the stairs, and out of the Sons' house. The door slammed painfully behind her.

"What did you say Pan-Chan?" Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.

If only looks could kill.

"No idea what you are talking about daddy." Rolling her shoulders back, Pan looked away from her father and resumed eating.

Pan pushed around the food on her plate as Bras words rang repeatedly in her head.

She desperately wanted to go after him; she loved him, needed him. But was it even possible to find something that didn't want to be found?

**Hmmm and there it is! I was having a little trouble trying to put it all together at the end, but I'm pretty satisfied with it! Lol. I hope you liked it though. And of course hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Geek Kon is this weekend so I'm gonna be pretty busy with that, but that won't completely stop me from writing! hehe :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I am sooooo sorry this seriously took me forever to update. First I went to Geek Kon over the weekend, Which was amazing. Jerry Jewell signed my Russia plushie! Lol Then when I finally sat down and tried working on this I could not write for the life of me! I had my ideas and everything laid out in front of me, but I couldn't put them into sentences. I was literally wracking my brain trying to put everything together! So please forgive me! **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I do not own DBZ/GT! **

_The bathroom door swung open and there she stood in all her naked glory, the most beautiful smile spread across her face, one that was reserved only for him. Her hands rested along the door frame on either side of her, a small hue of pink gracing her cheeks. Thick midnight strands cascaded like a waterfall down her back, she looked like a goddess. Vegeta swung his legs over the edge of the bed they shared, the springs squeaked under his weight as he pushed himself to his feet. One moment he was beside the bed acrossed the room, and the next he was standing in front of her._

_Calloused fingers brushed down along her sides and rested on her hips. His touch sent a ripple of goosebumps along her skin and she lifted her onyx orbs up to meet his. Vegeta leaned closer against her ear, "Well?" His breath tickled her and her body shuddered against his._

_Pan slowly pulled back, a small pout forming on her lips. "You already knew the answer!" _

_"I'm sorry little one." Vegeta tried forcing back the small laugh bubbling in his chest as his hand caressed over her stomach, before reaching around and grabbing her behind. A small squeak escaped Pans lips as he pulled her body flush against his. "How can I make it up to you?" _

_Pan pulled back just in time to see his lips tug at the corners into one of those smiles reserved only for her. "Oooh I don't know..." Scrunching up her nose, she lifted her eyes to the ceiling above them, appearing to be deep in thought._

_"I have a few ideas..." Her stomach fluttered just from his gruff voice and her fingers slid gently up along his arms to wrap around his neck. _

_"Oh yeah? Do share my Saiyajin-no-Ouji..." Pan let out a small laugh as her face slowly inched closer to his own._

_"How about instead, I just show you..." In less then a second his mouth was capturing hers in a passion-filled kiss. His arms tightened around her as Pan lifted herself off of the ground and secured her legs tightly around his waist. Vegeta turned away from the bathroom door and made his way back to their bed. His tongue delved into the warmth of her mouth to tangle with her own as he gently laid her back against the bed. _

_Vegeta..._

His nose scrunched up in disgust as the smell of salt and rust invaded his sensitive nostrils. He slowly forced open his onyx orbs, causing the image of her and the life he previously had to completely fade into nothingness. The thought of never seeing her again or of never hearing her angelic voice tugged at his heart. If only she were here now...

_Pan..._

Vegetas hands fisted and he struggled once again against the chains secured tightly around both of his wrists. He ignored the stinging pain as they dug further into his already bleeding flesh.

His newfound strength was once again not good enough and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. An onslought of curses escaped the Oujis lips when the devices around his wrists eagerly absorbed the energy he had released and his head fell forward in shame.

_He could hear her off in the distance, laughing and mocking him as she easily manuvered her way out of his grasp and tackled him down to the ground from behind during one of their many sparring sessions_.

A small hint of life entered his dull eyes just at the thought of her.

A womans high-pitched laugh brought Vegeta out of his reverie and within a second the door swung open and slammed back against the wall. The silhouette of a woman stood within the door frame and she quickly reached in and flicked on the lightswitch.

A single barebulb flickered on, banishing the darkness and revealing the one whom captured the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. Porcelein skin, blood-red eyes, and tight red ringlets that framed her face. Her slender figure took one step into the room, then another until she was standing only a few centimeters in front of the Saiyajin-no-Ouji.

"Leave us!" Her voice bounced off the cell walls and reverberated around them. She didn't even bother turning around to face the two henchman that scurried out of the room behind her.

As soon as they were alone, the woman knelt down onto her knees and cupped the Oujis cheeks within the palms of her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Have you made a decision?" Her gloved fingers slid down his perfectly chiseled chest before wrapping around his waist, allowing her to press her small, yet threatening, frame against him.

Vegeta forced back the vile trying to force its way up his throat. Even the thought of this damnation touching him made him sick.

"If you will not agree...Then maybe I will just have to find another way..." The woman leaned forward so that her breath caressed against his ear as she spoke.

An image of Pan, his family and friends flashed through his mind, But Vegeta remaiend silent.

"Aquross!" One of the guards stood outside the door, the fear in his voice evident. No one dared interrupt their mistress.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she slightly pulled back from Vegeta, "What is it?!" Her shrill voice had both men wincing, and often reminded Vegeta of nails on a chalkboard.

The guard hesitated and almost regretted saying anything at all, "T..the prince and future princess have returned..."

Aquross rolled her eyes before lifting herself off the ground, "We will finish this later Saiyajin-no-Ouji." She bent over, giving him full view of her perfectly rounded mounds as she pressed a forced kiss against his unwilling lips. "Until then..." Her lips tugged into a wicked smile before she turned on her heel and exited the dingy cell room.

_He just had to get out of here..._

_**ooOooOoo**_

Pan blew her bangs out of her face as she rolled onto her back. Staring at the blank ceiling above her, one arm stretched out before her and she began tracing patterns with her index finger. It had been three days since her encounter with Bra, and she just couldn't get her words out of her head.

_You weren't the only one hurting..._

Releasing a sigh, Pan rolled onto her side and brought her knees up to her chin, her arms securing tightly around her legs. The only light was the moons reflection as it cascaded in through her window. How could she have been so blind? Most importantly how could she have just abandoned him like that. Goku had tried warning her, he had tried saving her from this regret, but of course she chose to ignore him. Disregarded his concern.

A silent tear slipped from her eye, but she chose to ignore it.

She deserved this. Deserved to be alone, without the love of her life. He was probably better off without her.

Pan forced her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep, but even in her sleep she couldn't escape.

_His smell filled her senses before she was even fully awake. Pan rolled over and buried her face into his pillow. A small smile spread across face as she recalled the many times she would stop what she was doing because his scent would suddenly creep up on her. It often filled her with odd sensations and made her stomach turn in rythmic ways. _

_"Onna..." His gruff voice sent a chill down her spine and yet she found herself burying her head further into his pillow._

_The bed dipped to his sudden weight, the springs squeaking as he moved closer to her unmoving form. A groan escaped her lips as she finally opened her eyes and turned to meet his gaze. _

_"Yes..?" She bit on the inside of her cheek trying to prevent herself from smiling as the Ouji only rolled his eyes at her. _

_Finally, Pan rolled over so that she was completely on her back staring up at him. Vegeta placed each one of his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. _

_Noticing the position they were in, the corners of pans lips tugged into a coy smile. "Now that you have me trapped, what are you going to do with me my Ouji?" She batted her eyelashes at him, before snorting trying to hold back the laughter making its way up her throat. _

_His onyx orbs filled with love and lust as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her with a gentleness he only showed towards her. Pans hands rested at his hips before her fingers gently slid up and underneath his shirt, enjoying the feal of his muscles beneath her fingers. _

_Vegeta slowly leaned back and whispered against her lips, "How about I just show you..." _

_Closing her eyes, Pans body shuddered under his just from the thoughts swimming through her mind, and a small moan made its way up her throat. _

_Suddenly his body was pulling away from her and her eyes sprung open from the lack of contact. She jolted upright in the bed just in time to see his retreating form, letting out a loud shriek she grabbed for the nearest thing, which just so happened to be his pillow, and flung it at his head just as he exited the room. His laughter following him down the hallway._

_"That bastard better be ready to get his ass kicked." Pan narrowed her eyes and the corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk much like that of Vegetas as she swung her legs over the bed and hurried to get dressed. No, she wasn't as upset as she acted, but she was going to teach the Saiyajin-no-Ouji not to mess with her! _

_And with that thought Pan hurried out of the room after him and out to the gravitation room. _

Pans eyes sprung open and instantly filled with tears at the memory. It was as if he were really just there in the room with her. She could still smell him, taste him, feel him. Her fingers fisted into the sheets beneath her.

"Pan-Chan?" His voice was so hushed, she almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah..?" Pan sat up in her bed groggily and wiped prefusely at the tears threatening to fall. The figure behind her stepped out of the shadow and directly into the moons reflection. Pan lifted her gaze to the spiky-haired silhouette along her blank wall and continued talking before giving him a chance to answer her, "I'm sorry I should have listened to you in the beginning Grandpa G..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Panny. I'm not..." Her visitors hands flailed in front of him but she cut him off again.

"I know you tried to warn me that I would regret it, but my damn pride got in the way. I was too busy drowning in my own sorrow to notice his...and now...and now it might be too late..." The dam broke and tears were flowing endlessly from her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she choked on a sob, "I should have listened to you..."

His arms were around her in an instant and he was pulling her close against his chest as he took a seat on the bed next to her. "Shh...Its okay..."

Pan wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into his chest, letting out another sob.

After she felt all cried out she finally pulled herself from his embrace, she wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Thanks Grandpa G..."

"Actually...I'm not dad..." His hand went to rub the back of his head as the traditional Son grin broke out on his face.

Confused, Pan lifted her gaze to his. A small gasp escaped her lips as the memory of Goku faded away revealing none other than Goten. "Goten!" Her scream soon became muffled as Goten clasped his hand over her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh you want to wake Gohan and Videl?" Pan shook her head from side to side and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "Okay then, good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I even tried telling you I wasn't dad the first time you said something..."

Pan could feel her cheeks heating up and she quickly averted her attention out the window. "What are you doing here so late anyways? and in my room I might add?" She turned her head back to face him and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Well...uh... Bra told me everything..." Pan rolled her eyes at this, of course Bra told him everything! "Anyways.. I got done with work about a hour ago and flew over here, I promised her I would talk to you and well you know..."

"You don't want to piss off her royal higness, right?" Goten nodded dumbly, and Pan had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes again.

"So when are we leaving?" His question caught her completely off guard, and her eyes suddenly resembled that of saucers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice rose a little higher which had Goten pressing his finger to his lips once again. His eyes stole a glance at the closed bedroom door and he listened intently for any noises indicating his brother and Videl and heard them.

Once satisfied he returned his gaze back to that of his nieces and his eyes became strangely serious. Something Pan wasn't too used to.

Finally after what felt like forever, he continued, "Well you want to go after him right?" Pans fingers fidgeted with the end of her pajama shirt, and suddenly her feet became increasingly interesting.

"Theres no point in lying Panny... You two need each other. You two are like peanut butter and jelly!" Pan snorted. Leave it to Goten to use food as a metaphor.

"So when are we going?" Pans eyes widened in disbelief.

"What if he doesn't want me going after him?" Her fingers fisted into the material of her shirt.

"Do you really think that is true?" Since when did Goten make sense?

"What if..." Goten narrowed his eyes at her.

"No 'what ifs' Son Pan!" Pans head jerked up and she stared dumbfounded at him.

"You two have a love like no other, After Bulmas death... I would never have guessed Vegeta to open up the way he has when he was with you. Honestly...I don't think he was ever truly in love with her, only you Pan. It was always...only you." Gotens eyes pleaded with her to understand, hoping to Dende that he was making sense.

After a moment of silence, Goten noticed a spark of life enter Pans usually dull eyes and his stomach bubbled with excitement. Had he finally broken through to her?

"So when do we leave?" The words left his lips without a problem.

"Who said anything about we?" The corners of Pans lips tugged into a smile as she finally lifted her gaze to meet her uncles. Upon noticing a look of determination set on her face another grin broke out on Gotens face.

_The old Panny was back, and she was definitely ready to find what was rightfully hers!_

**You have no idea how many times I started writing this, only to delete it! It took me forever, I swear! I also stayed up late trying to finish it, despite the fact that I have to get up in less than four hours to get ready for work! So sorry if its not the best, do forgive me! I know I said it was going to be a while until there were Vegeta/Pan moments, So i figured i would use flashbacks and whatnot as fillers! :D They are actually my favorite scenes to right. I could seriously just write a crap ton of fluff scenes about Vegeta/Pan Lol! Also I hope it wasn't too confusing with the flashbacks and then when Pan wakes up and confuses Goten for Goku...I tried! Lastly, I have a general idea of how this story is going to go, but I'm having trouble putting it all together so any ideas for filler scenes are welcomed! Well, enough of my rambling I better go get some sleep! I hope you liked it and I should have the next chapter up soon! :) Until next time! **


End file.
